Systems for incinerating sewage sludge and the like are known in the art. In particular, an incineration system using infrared radiation to oxidize waste is disclosed by Hobbs et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,282. Incineration systems of this type include a waste feed system that dumps waste into an incinerator having a belt conveyor and several infrared heating rods. Volatile components of the oxidized waste are sent through a secondary process chamber, are scrubbed and are then vented to the atmosphere. Whenever a malfunction occurs in conventional incineration systems, a valve often opens to allow the venting of the volatile combustion products directly to the atmosphere via an auxiliary stack.
Recently, the cleanup of hazardous wastes has taken on an increased importance. The hazardous waste is generally disposed of in one of two ways: it is either removed and hermetically sealed into durable containers and then buried in geologically stable formations, or it is reduced to a harmless form while being isolated from the environment.
Conventional incinerators are generally unsuitable for the disposing of waste at a hazardous waste site because of their provision for directly venting volatile waste products to the atmosphere if a malfunction in the incinerator or the main exhaust system occurs. Because of this danger of volatile product venting, incinerator workers processing hazardous waste would have to wear bulky "clean suits" and separate air supplies. This venting would also repollute the site with volatile hazardous waste.
Therefore, a need exists for an incineration system having an emergency exhaust system to process volatile combustion products of oxidized hazardous waste when the main exhaust system experiences a malfunction.